


Castiel and Humanity

by H_N_Cassian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_N_Cassian/pseuds/H_N_Cassian
Summary: This is a look into what some Castiel's thoughts might have looked like in Season 5.





	Castiel and Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Supernatural fandom, as well as my first solo work at all. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, my charge. The other angels have said that I have gotten to close with the righteous man. I fear what they say is truth. I was made to love. Love God and his creations, but the more time I spent rebuilding Dean Winchester, the more I loved him and what he represented, Humanity. I always was a little different from most of the angels, I always had doubt. More than once has upper management had to re-educate me. I believe that if I choose the Righteous Man’s side once more they will do so again.

I should not have been the one to raise Dean Winchester from Perdition. I should have not marked him with my grace as I did. I should have not yelled, “Dean Winchester is saved” with so much enthusiasm. Dean should not have become my new mission. My mission should be Heaven’s mission.

Humanity seems to have a self-destructive path. They eat unhealthy and drink till their livers are poisoned. They lie and cheat. They are greedy and selfish. What the other angels do not see is that they are this and so much more. They are caring and nurturing. They have friendships and families. Not like Heaven’s family, the angels are more like brothers in arms, than family to me. There is a sense of duty and loyalty to each other, but not much else. 

I should have not fallen in love with Humanity. They are broken but resilient. They are filled with sin and so is the Righteous Man. Some may not understand why Dean is the Righteous Man, I know he does not, but he has not seen his own soul. Dean Winchester has the brightest soul I have ever seen. Even as he carved damned souls in Hell, his soul shined. Ever since I saw his soul, I knew deep down he would kill me. A soul like that is not something anyone can ignore. It pulls me in and I do not know how none of the other angels have defected as I. Dean, the carrier of that bright soul is my charge, it must have been a mistake. His soul, It reminds me of Father. It gives me hope, an emotion. Any emotion is bad for an angel. The angels who feel always fall.

Humanity has free will. Humanity does not need to follow any ones orders and that is what makes them dangerous. That is what makes Dean Winchester especially dangerous to me, an angel with doubt. He is disrupting my ability to follow orders from Heaven, the Holy Host. But what if this was what God wanted. He loved Humans, they were his favorite creation…maybe we should be more like Humanity. These are exactly the thoughts I should not be having. Management must have noticed my doubt rising, it will not be long before they re-educate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of my very short drabble. Critique is highly appreciated.


End file.
